Ils s'aiment
by River of Oblivion
Summary: It saddens me that they don't see how much they mean to each other...


**A/N: For those of you who have read "Elle l'aime" and "Il l'aime," I can perfectly understand if you're horribly confused. I meant for all of these pieces to be vague so I could keep people guessing. This piece should hopefully clear things up, but if you're still befuddled (which I can totally understand), there's a descriptive note at the bottom. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the awesomeness that is Stargate Atlantis. **

* * *

The two of them really do love each other. They hide it from one another because both believe their love to be unrequited, and they hide it from everyone else for fear their weaknesses will be known and exploited. Apparently they are especially adept at concealing their feelings. Much of the city remains ignorant and they've certainly fooled each other; but I can tell because my job specializes in matters of the heart and mind. I think those especially close to them know that the two of them care deeply for each other, but I'm pretty sure they don't know all the gruesome details, the perceived problems. The situation is so complex that I'm not sure most people would understand anyway. I'm not even sure I completely understand it. 

One moment stands out in my mind, the moment I first realized the depth of their feelings for each other. They were sitting together in the mess hall eating lunch. This certainly wasn't unusual, but they caught my eye that day because of how happy they seemed, how they glowed in each other's presence. He was gently teasing her and cracking jokes and she was laughing and giving him as good as she got. That was when I saw the sparks that seemed to fly in the space between them, and pardon the pun, it shocked me. I didn't really picture the two of them falling head over heels for anyone, especially not each other; but I suppose it makes sense in hindsight. What they've gone through together boggles the mind, and it's only natural that strong bonds would form. That's true for almost everyone in Atlantis. We're a very closely knit city because of the perils we've faced, the dangers we've had to overcome, but it goes even deeper for them. They depend on each other; he needs her and vice versa. If something were ever to happen to one of them or even if they were to be kept apart for an extended period of time, I think the other would become an empty shell of a human being and even if they eventually recovered, I have a feeling they would never be the same. I've seen the fear in her eyes every time she hears the call, "Man down!" and I've seen the way his face pales on the rare occasions she's sick or injured. Either one of them would die for the other without a moment's hesitation.

They make a great team. Both are quick thinkers and problem solvers, and those skills seem to heighten whenever they're together. They may occasionally have differing philosophies on how a situation should be handled, but they trust and respect each other and one will usually quickly yield. Though they have different styles, they compliment each other. She's smooth where he's rough; he's impulsive when she's cautious. Neither one will hesitate to call the other out on something when that individual is making a mistake, though she's often more subtle about it than he. They're honest with each other, sometimes brutally so, and yet there are some things they're not so open about; their feelings, for example. I wouldn't be surprised if each believes the other to be involved with someone else, a notion they'd realize is preposterous if they just talked to each other about their emotions.

It saddens me that they don't see how much they mean to each other, yet at the same time I'm not sure it's my place to intervene. I only hope they figure it out before it's too late. We're in jeopardy constantly, and there's a very real possibility one or both of them won't live out the year, so they better tell each other soon. But whether or not they'll admit their feelings, and regardless of whether others in Atlantis see it, the two of them really do love each other.

* * *

"**Il l'aime" is from Elizabeth's point of view as she looks at John and Teyla. "Elle l'aime" is from John's point of view as he looks at Elizabeth and….whoever, probably Rodney. This piece is from Kate Heightmeyer's point of view as she looks at John and Elizabeth. I hope you enjoyed this little series!**


End file.
